


Sur la route

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Supernabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Il n'avait presque jamais connu d'autre vie que la route.





	

Il n'avait presque jamais connu d'autre vie que la route. Il avait bien un ou deux souvenir d'avant. Avant Azazel et le feu, avant qu'il perde sa mère et que son père devienne ce chasseur froid et dur.  
Il ne connaissant rien d'autre que les journées enfermé dans l'habitacle réconfortant de l'Impala, le bon vieux rock des années 70 autour de lui et la chasse. Et Sam qui venait et partait.  
Aucun foyer, seulement la route.  
Aucun repos, seulement la chasse.  
Aucune relation, seulement des rencontres d'un soir.  
Rouler, chasser, jouer, mentir, tromper, tuer. Recommencer.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la chasse le tue à son tour.


End file.
